The present invention relates, generally to accessing data, and in particular to accessing data through a memory bridge at an enhanced data rate.
Modem data processing devices, such as multimedia data processors, have migrated towards using large data words to accommodate the transfer data in high speed applications, such as graphics rendering. The implementation of large data words is problematic when external memory devices are used. Specifically, large external data buses increase the pin count of processing devices and the board area needed to route the busses. In addition, large bus sizes often require the use of multiple memory devices to provide the needed data width. The large number of traces associated with a large bus, and the additional memories needed to support the bus width result in increased circuit board size, which is generally not desirable. Therefore, a method and system capable of supporting large data words without the problems of the prior art would be useful.